The present invention relates generally to hybrid drive systems for motor vehicles, and, more specifically, to a hybrid transfer case for use in four-wheel drive vehicles.
Automobile manufacturers are actively working to develop alternative powertrain systems in an effort to reduce the level of pollutants exhausted into the air by conventional powertrains equipped with internal combustion engines. Significant development has been directed to electric vehicles and fuel cell vehicles. Unfortunately, these alternative powertrain systems suffer from several disadvantages and, for all practical purposes, are still under development. However, several different hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) have recently been offered for sale. These hybrid vehicles are equipped with an internal combustion engine and an electric motor that can be operated independently or in combination to drive the vehicle.
There are two types of hybrid vehicles, namely, series hybrid and parallel hybrid. In a series hybrid vehicle, power is delivered to the wheels by the electric motor which draws electrical energy from the battery. The engine is used in series hybrid vehicles to drive a generator which supplies power directly to the electric motor or charges the battery when the state of charge falls below a predetermined value. In parallel hybrid vehicles, the electric motor and the engine can be operated independently or in combination pursuant to the running conditions of the vehicle. Typically, the control strategy for such parallel hybrid vehicles utilizes a low-load mode where only the electric motor is used to drive the vehicle, a high-load mode where only the engine is used to drive the vehicle, and an intermediate assist mode where the engine and electric motor are both used to drive the vehicle. Regardless of the type of hybrid drive system used, hybrid vehicles are highly modified versions of conventional vehicles that are expensive due to the componentry, required control systems, and specialized packaging requirements.
Hybrid vehicles have also been adapted to four-wheel drive vehicles and typically utilize the above-noted parallel hybrid powertrain to drive the primary wheels and a second electric motor to drive the secondary wheels. Obviously, such a four-wheel drive system is not only extremely expensive and difficult to package, but is also difficult to control in view of the need to react to instantaneous instances of wheel slip. Thus, a need exists to develop hybrid powertrains for use in four-wheel drive vehicles that utilize many conventional powertain components so as to minimize specialized packaging and reduce cost.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hybrid powertrain or drive system for a four-wheel drive vehicle.
In accordance with another object, the four-wheel drive hybrid drive system of the present invention includes a transfer case adapted for conventional connection between the transmission and the front and rear drivelines of the motor vehicle.
According to yet another object, the four-wheel drive hybrid drive system is a parallel-type system with an input clutch and an electric motor/generator integrated into the transfer case.
As a related object, the hybrid drive system of the present invention permits use of the internal combustion engine and the electric motor/generator separately or in combination as power sources for driving the motor vehicle.
As a further object, the hybrid drive system of the present invention utilizes a transfer case having a two-speed planetary gearset which can provide a direct high-range drive ratio and a reduction low-range drive ratio in any of the available (i.e., electric only, internal combustion engine only and hybrid) drive modes.
These and other objects are provided by a hybrid two-speed transfer case having a mainshaft, a rear output shaft, a front output shaft, an electric motor/generator connected to the mainshaft, and an input clutch assembly operable for selectively coupling the transmission output shaft to the mainshaft. The transfer case further includes a planetary gearset having a sun gear driven by the mainshaft, a ring gear, and planet gears supported from a carrier that are meshed with the sun gear and the ring gear. The carrier is arranged to drive a rear output shaft and a drive sprocket of a transfer assembly which also includes a driven sprocket and a power chain connecting the sprockets. A direct clutch assembly is operable in an applied state to couple the carrier for rotation with the mainshaft and is further operable in a released state to permit relative rotation therebetween. A low brake assembly is operable in an applied state to prevent rotation of the ring gear and is further operable in a released state to permit rotation of the ring gear. Finally, a transfer clutch assembly is operably disposed between the driven sprocket and the front output shaft to control the amount of drive torque delivered through the transfer assembly to the front driveline. A hybrid control system including various sensors and a controller are provided for controlling actuation of the various clutch, brake assemblies and the electric motor/generator to permit establishment of various drive modes. These drive modes include an xe2x80x9celectricxe2x80x9d mode where all motive power is generated by the motor/generator unit, an xe2x80x9cenginexe2x80x9d mode where all motive power is generated by the internal combustion engine, and a xe2x80x9chybridxe2x80x9d mode where the motive power is generated by both the electric motor/generator and the internal combustion engine. In one preferred arrangement, the hybrid control system includes a hydraulic fluid pressure control system that is integrated into the transfer case and which is operable to control actuation of the various clutch and brake assemblies.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only since various changes and modifications within the scope of this particular invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.